Sorting through large collections of data, such as catalogs of images, music data, video data, etc., can be tedious and time-consuming. Further, common user interface filtering tools may make it difficult to filter such collections of data based upon desired value ranges. For example, some filters allow a user to search a collection of time-valued items via a calendar object that allows a user to filter by selecting a date on the calendar. However, such filters may not enable a user to filter a collection based on a desired arbitrary range of time values, or based on time value units other than days. Since time values may correspond to various magnitudes (e.g., millennia, centuries, seconds, milliseconds, etc.), it may be particularly difficult to specify a time range on these orders.